Smallville
Smallville ist eine US-amerikanische Fernsehserie, die seit Herbst 2001 für das Fernsehnetwork The WB und ab Herbst 2006 für The CW produziert wird. Sie zeigt die Jugend von Clark Kent, dem späteren Superman, und seinem späteren Gegenspieler Lex Luthor. Weitere wichtige Charaktere sind Clarks Eltern, Clarks Jugendliebe Lana Lang, seine Freundin Chloe Sullivan und ab der 4. Staffel Lois Lane. Produktion Die Serie wird seit Sommer 2001 in Vancouver, Kanada für The WB produziert. Im US-Fernsehen startete die Serie am 16. Oktober 2001. In Deutschland wird sie seit dem 3. Januar 2003 auf RTL gezeigt, in Österreich läuft sie auf ORF 1. The CW hat für den Herbst 2008 eine achte Staffel bestellt. Im Januar 2006 lief in den USA die 100. Episode. Zudem wird Smallville seit Herbst 2006 auf dem neuen Network The CW ausgestrahlt, das aus der Zusammenlegung der Networks UPN und The WB entstand. Auf RTL 2 startete die siebte Staffel am 17. September, auf ORF 1 startete sie am 20. September 2008. 2002 wurde Clark-Kent-Darsteller Tom Welling in den USA mit dem Teen Choice Award als bestes Nachwuchstalent ausgezeichnet. Michael Rosenbaum, der Lex Luthor verkörpert, bekam 2001 als bester Nebendarsteller den Saturn Award. Inhalt Seit dem Meteoritenregen von 1989, der auf die Kleinstadt Smallville (Kansas) niederging, passieren den Ansässigen unerklärliche Dinge. Zahlreiche Menschen wurden durch das außerirdische Material – Kryptonit – verändert und erhielten dadurch viele unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten, welche die meisten über kurz oder lang korrumpierten oder in den Wahnsinn trieben. Mit den Meteoriten gelangte aber auch etwas Gutes auf die Erde: Das Raumschiff des kleinen „Kal-El“, dem letzten Überlebenden des Planeten Krypton. Gefunden wird der Kleine von Martha (Annette O’Toole, die in Superman III – Der stählerne Blitz Lana Lang verkörperte) und Jonathan Kent (John Schneider, auch bekannt als Bo Duke aus Ein Duke kommt selten allein), einem bis dahin kinderlosen Ehepaar, die ihn Clark nennen und als ihren Sohn großziehen. Der Meteoritenregen stellt ein grundlegendes Element in der Serienhandlung dar, der alle Charaktere stark beeinflusst. Lana Lang verliert durch ihn ihre Eltern und wird von ihrer Tante Nell adoptiert. Als Andenken trägt Lana eine Halskette mit einem Stück Kryptonit daran. Clark stürzt sich in Schuldgefühle, da er glaubt für den Tod von Lanas Eltern verantwortlich zu sein. Lex Luthor verliert an diesem Tag seine Haare und ist seitdem gezeichnet. Die entstandenen kuriosen Kräfte, die besonders in der Anfangszeit der Serie oft an Akte X erinnern, werden für Chloe Sullivans Reporter-Karriere zum entscheidenden Auslöser. Ein wichtiges Thema der Serie ist Schicksal und Zufall: Clark rettet das Leben von Lex Luthor und die beiden werden Freunde, obwohl selbst für Nichtkenner der Superman-Mythologie von Anfang an klar ist, dass diese Freundschaft nicht lange halten kann. Beide versuchen außerdem, nicht wie ihre leiblichen Väter zu enden, können jedoch der vorherbestimmten Geschichte – die immerhin durch siebzig Jahre Supermancomics gegeben ist – nicht entrinnen. Die weitere Serienhandlung dreht sich hauptsächlich um das Stoppen der durchgedrehten „Freaks“ und um Clarks Liebe zu Lana, die in allen Staffeln auf ähnliche Art und Weise in den Mittelpunkt rückt. Erste Staffel Die Handlung der Serie beginnt 1989 mit einem Meteoritenschauer über Smallville, indem Clark auf der Erde „landet“. Lana Lang verliert bei dem Schauer ihre Eltern und Alexander Lex Luthor wird bei dem Schauer verwundet und verliert seine Haare. Clark fehlen in der ersten Staffel noch mehrere Superkräfte, die Superman zugeschrieben werden. Er ist sehr stark und resistent gegen Messer und Pistolenkugeln, aber noch nicht ganz unverwundbar. Die erste Superkraft, die er entdeckte, war seine Geschwindigkeit, später auch seine Kraft. Clark nutzt seine Fähigkeiten, um verschiedene durch Kryptonit mutierte Einwohner von Smallville (von Fans oft als „Freak of the Week“ bezeichnet) zu besiegen. In der Folge Ich sehe was, was Du nicht bist… entdeckt Clark seinen Röntgenblick. Als das Auto von Lex Luthor außer Kontrolle gerät und von einer Brücke stürzt, rettet ihn Clark. Lex und Clark werden dadurch Freunde, aber Lex lässt seine mysteriöse Rettung durch Clark nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Er forscht unaufhörlich nach Clarks Geheimnis. Gleichzeitig liefert er sich Machtspiele mit seinem Vater, der ihn als Firmenchef ausbooten will, um ihn auf diese Weise richtigen Konkurrenten gegenüber abzuhärten. Lana ist mit Whitney zusammen, einem Footballspieler. Ihre Tante kümmert sich um sie, nachdem ihre Eltern gestorben sind. Sie eröffnet im Verlauf der Staffel im alten Kino ihrer Tante das „Talon“ mithilfe einer Finanzierung von Lex Luthor, indem sie als Geschäftsführerin arbeitet. Clark freundet sich mit Lana an und würde alles für sie, was Chloe Sullivan missfällt, einer Freundin von Clark, die etwas für ihn übrig hat. Am Ende der Staffel hat sich Whitney für die US Navy verpflichtet und mehrere Wirbelstürme ziehen über Smallville. Clark entdeckt dabei erstmals, dass er fliegen kann, als er Lana aus ihrem Auto rettet. Zweite Staffel Clark entdeckt in der Episode Heiß seinen Hitzeblick. Auch taucht in der Episode Wahnsinnsrot das erste Mal rotes Kryptonit auf. Clark findet unter Smallville die Höhle der Kawatchi-Indianer, in der er mehr über seine Herkunft erfährt. Dabei versuchen Lex und Lionel das Geheimnis der Höhle zu ergründen. Erst der Wissenschaftler Virgil Swann (Christopher Reeve) klärt Clark auf. Zwischenzeitlich arbeitet Martha Kent für Lionel Luthor und kann so Clark helfen. Man erfährt, dass Whitney gefallen ist. Auch Lana entdeckt ihren biologischen Vater in der Episode Höhlengeheimnisse. Lex findet seinen verschollenen Bruder Lucas und Lionel Luthor hat seine Blindheit nur gespielt. Zum ersten Mal hat auch Clark Kontakt zu seinem leiblichen Vater Jor-El, der im Original von Terence Stamp gesprochen wird. Er verlangt von ihm die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen, jedoch entscheidet sich Clark durch seine Liebe zu Lana und wegen seinen Eltern dagegen und vernichtet das Raumschiff, mit dem er auf die Erde kam. Da Jor-El ein Opfer von Clark verlangt, flüchtet Clark. Gleichzeitig stürzt Lex auf dem Weg in die Flitterwochen ab. Dritte Staffel Clark kehrt nach Smallville zurück, nachdem Jonathan mit Jor-El einen Pakt geschloßen hat und diesem die gleichen Kräfte wie Clark verleiht. Dabei hat Clark mit dem Gangsterboss Edge gearbeitet. Lex überlebt den Flugzeugabsturz und findet heraus, dass seine Frau ihn betrogen und es auf seine Macht abgesehen hat. Als Lex sich geistig verwirrt verhält, übernimmt Lionel die Vormundschaft über ihn und liefert in in der Psychiatrie ein - auch, um in Ruhe die Höhle der Kawatchen zu studieren. Als Lex hinter Clarks Geheimnis kommt, lässt der unwissende Lionel Lex behandeln, sodass dieser 7 Wochen vergisst, die Lex später versucht, wiederzubekommen. Er fängt an, wie sein Vater, Clark auszuspionieren. Lionel zwingt Chloe, über Clark nachzuforschen und zieht sie damit in sein Machtspiel mit Lex. Dieses Spiel erreicht seinen Höhepunkt, als erst Clark, dann Chloe und später Lex erfahren, dass Lionel seine Eltern von Edge hat umbringen lassen, um mit deren Lebensversicherung seine Firma aufzubauen. Lex gibt dem FBI Hinweise, sodass Lionel am Ende der Staffel verhaftet wird. Man erfährt in der Folge Lara & Lilian, dass Lex’ psychische Probleme auf den Tod seines Bruders Julian zurückzuführen sind, den seine Mutter Lilian umgebracht hat. Lex nimmt die Schuld am Tod gegenüber Lionel auf, den er aufklärt, dass er dies tat, um Lilian zu schützen. Clark beendet widerwillig die Beziehung zu Lana, da er sie nur in Gefahr bringen würde. Sie findet Trost bei einem von Lionels Versuchsobjekten, das nach Smallville gezogen ist, um Clark auszuspionieren, was Lana jedoch erst später mitbekommt. Sie beendet daraufhin die Beziehung und will am Ende der Staffel in Paris studieren. Pete zieht am Ende der Staffel, nach der Scheidung seiner Eltern, aus Smallville mit seiner Mutter weg, da ihn Clarks Geheimnis quält und ihn gefährdet. Der Pakt zwischen Jor-El und Jonathan besagt, dass Jonathan Clark zurück schickt. Clark ist am Ende stark enttäuscht von seinem Freund Lex, als er von Lionel erfährt, dass Lex ein ganzes Zimmer zu seinen Clark-Recherchen hat und er beendet die Freundschaft mit Lex, sodass ihn nichts mehr auf der Erde hält und er Jor-Els Ruf folgt. Im Cliffhanger, der letzten Episode, sagen Chloe und Clark gegen Lionel Luthor aus, sodass dieser im Gefängnis ohne Kaution bleibt. Jor-El zwingt Clark zu sich, sodass Jonathan ins Koma fällt; Lex wird anscheinend vergiftet und Chloe wird im Zeugenschutzprogramm von einer Bombe überrascht. Im Laufe der Serie tauchen ab dieser Staffel immer mehr Figuren auf, die in Clarks späterem Leben in Metropolis eine wichtige Rolle spielen werden. In dieser Staffel ist es Perry White, sein zukünftiger Arbeitgeber beim „Daily Planet“, den er von seiner Alkoholsucht abbringt. Vierte Staffel Clark kehrt wieder zurück und Lois Lane, Chloes Cousine, findet ihn mit Amnesie auf einem Maisfeld. Im Krankenhaus rifft sie auf Marta Kent, die sie zu Chloes Tod befragen will. In der Höhle der Kawatchen bekämpft Martha Kal-El mit schwarzem Kryptonit und Clark zerstört Kal-El, woraufhin Jonathan aus dem koma erwacht. Lex hat den Giftanschlag überlebt und Chloe als Teil ihrer Tarnung „sterben“ lassen. Er findet in Ägypten einen der drei Teile des Steins, jedoch nimmt Kal-El es an sich. Clark befreit sich dann mittels schwarzem Kryptonit von Kal-El. Jor-El fordert Clark auf, nach 3 Steinen zu suchen, die ihm das Wissen Kryptons verleihen sollen. Lex gibt später Clark alle Akten Über ihn. Lana hat sich in Paris in Jason Teague verliebt, kehrt jedoch, nachdem sie ein Tattoo in einer Kirche erhalten hat, nach Smallville zurück. Jason zieht nach Smallville und nimmt eine Stelle als Footballtrainer an. Clark ist kurz zuvor dem Footballteam beigetreten und gewinnt die Landesmeisterschaft, sodass er in seinem letzten Highschool-Jahr von Universitäten mit Stipendien beworben wird. Lois zieht bei den Kents ein, um ihr letztes High-School-Jahr in Smallville zu absolvieren. Nachdem Lionel im Gefängnis Lex hereingelegt hat und Clark Lex schützen will, tauschen die Seelen von Clark und Lionel die Körper. Clark schafft es, dass die Seelen wieder zurückgetauscht werden, jedoch ist Lionel von seinem tödlichen Leberleiden geheilt. Dieser wird später von Genevieve Teague aus dem Gefängnis befreit. Als Clark von Swansons Tod erfährt, erklärt dieser ihm in einem Brief, was es mit den drei Steinen auf sich hat und Swanson einen Teil besaß. Lana und Clark folgen daraufhin Jason und Lex nach China, wo sie ein weitere der drei Fragemte finden, dass am Ende in Lanas Besitz ist. In der Folge Noch mal mit Gefühl verliert Clark erneut sein Gedächtnis und Chloe hilft ihm dabei sein Geheimnis wiederzufinden, jedoch bemerkt dies Clark nicht. Jason Teagues Mutter hat sein Treffen mit Lana in Paris eingefädelt, da sie sich von Lana Informationen über die drei Steine erhofft. Jedoch ergreift die Erzfeindin der Teagues, Isabelle Thoreaux, Besitz von Lanas Körper und verschwindet erst, als beide als letzte Stammhalter tot sind. Am Ende der Staffel zieht ein erneuter Meteoritenschauer über Smallville und Lex findet fast Clarks Geheimnis heraus, jedoch wird dies von Chloe verhindert. Lionel fällt in ein Koma und Jason wird getötet, als er die Kents bedroht. Die fünfte Folge der Staffel, Flash, führt den Teenager Bart Allen ein, einen Jungen mit Supergeschwindigkeit, der die Serienadaption der Figur des Roten Blitz darstellt. Bart verlässt Smallville bereits in seiner Auftrittsfolge und taucht erst in der sechsten Staffel wieder auf, als die Gerechtigkeitsliga gegründet wird. Fünfte Staffel Clark findet sich in der Arktis wieder, wo die Festung der Einsamkeit entsteht. Nachdem Lex Chloe in der Höhle der Kawatchi Indianer gesehen hat und diese in einem Krankenhaus am Yukon aufwacht, wird Lex Clark gegenüber immer misstrauischer. Nachdem zwei Anhänger von General Zod Smallville angreifen, besiegt Clark diese und schickt Sie in die Phantomzone. Nachdem Jor-El Clark seine Kräfte genommen hat, stirbt dieser durch eine Schussverletzung. Jor-El gibt Clark seine Kräfte wieder, jedoch wird Clark dafür jemanden, der ihm nahe steht, verlieren. Nachdem Clark wieder mit Lana zusammen ist, trifft er in der Folge Aquaman auf Arthur Curry, den späteren Aquaman, den er aus den Händen von Lex rettet. Clark kann Lex schließlich nicht mehr trauen und die Freundschaft zerbricht endgültig, worauf Clark mit Milton Fine, einem Professor seiner Uni bzw. Brainiac, zusammenarbeitet. Fine offenbart sich Clark als Bewohner Kryptons und versucht, Clark gegen Jor-El aufzubringen, indem er Martha mit einem Virus infiziert. Als Clark Jack Jennings, einem Senator von Kansas, hilft, tritt dieser nicht zur Wiederwahl an und schlägt Jonathan Kent als seinen Nachfolger vor, der mit Hilfe von Lionel Luthor gegen Lex antreten muss. In der Folge Silberwahn wird Clark von Silbernem Kryptonit infiziert und er misstraut allen. Erst Fine kann ihn mit einem Gerät von Krypton retten. Nachdem Clark Fine in die Festung der Einsamkeit mitnimmt, erfährt dieser, dass Fine ein Anhänger von General Zod ist und die Festung zerstören will. Clark erzählt Lana von seinem Geheimnis, jedoch stirbt sie bei einem Autounfall, woraufhin Clark in die Festung der Einsamkeit geht und Jor-El bittet, sie leben zu lassen. Jor-El lässt den Tag von vorn beginnen, sagt Clark jedoch, dass dafür ein anderer sterben wird. Nachdem Lionel Jonathan bei einem geheimen Treffen sagt, dass er Clarks Geheimnis kennt, stirbt Jonathan wenig später durch einen Herzinfarkt. An diesem Tag trennt sich Lana von Clark und ist später mit Lex zusammen und verstrickt sich in seine Geschäfte. Martha Kent soll später Jonathans Posten übernehmen. In Cyborg trifft Clark auf den Teen Titan Victor Stone alias Cyborg. Am Ende der Staffel lehnt Clark es ab, als Behältnis für Zod zu dienen, sodass Brainiac Lex Körper nimmt und ein kryptonisches Computervirus freisetzt, der Chaos auslöst. Zod besiegt Clark und schickt diesen in die Phantomzone. Sechste Staffel Clark gelingt die Flucht aus der Phantomzone, dabei setzt er aber auch mehrere der dort gefangenen Kriminellen frei. Im Laufe der Staffel sucht er diese „Phantome“ und vernichtet sie. Nach seiner Rückkehr zur Erde gelingt es ihm, mithilfe eines Amuletts, welches von seinem Vater, Jor-El stammt, Lex von seiner Besessenheit durch General Zod zu befreien und die Zerstörung der Erde abzuwenden. Lana wendet sich von Clark ab, beginnt ein Verhältnis mit Lex und zieht in dessen Anwesen ein. Lois Lane lernt währenddessen Oliver Queen kennen, einen reichen Geschäftsmann, der von Star City nach Metropolis zog. Queen stellt sich schon bald als Green Arrow heraus, der im Laufe der Staffel Clark hilfreich zur Seite steht. Zudem war Oliver ein Freund aus Kindertagen von Lex. Lois Lane versucht sich zu Beginn der Staffel als Journalistin – ihre Artikel werden zunächst aber nur von der unseriösen Boulevardzeitung Inquisitor abgedruckt. Als neue Figur wird Jimmy Olsen eingeführt, ein Angestellter des Daily Planet, der sich in Chloe verliebt. In der siebten Episode dieser Staffel erfährt Lana, dass sie schwanger ist. Diese Information teilt sie zunächst aber nicht mit Lex; stattdessen vertraut sie sich Chloe an. Am Ende der achten Episode macht ihr Lex einen Heiratsantrag und sie verrät ihm endlich, dass sie schwanger ist, worüber er sich sehr freut. Die elfte Episode wurde erst nach einer kurzen Winterpause im Januar veröffentlicht. Es wird darin die Gerechtigkeitsliga (Justice League) gegründet, zu der Flash (bekannt aus Staffel 4), Green Arrow, Clark, Aquaman (bekannt aus Staffel 5) und Cyborg (bekannt aus Staffel 5) gehören. In der sechzehnten Episode heiraten Lex Luthor und Lana Lang, die sich nun eigentlich nicht mehr sicher ist, weil sie erfahren hat, dass Lex die Schwangerschaft durch Hormone forciert hat. Um Schlimmerem vorzubeugen und um an geheime Informationen aus erster Nähe zu kommen, erpresst Lionel Luthor sie, seinen Sohn doch zu heiraten, indem er droht Clark zu töten. In der finalen Folge der 6. Staffel offenbart Clark Lana gegenüber endlich sein Geheimnis und erzählt ihr auch, dass er ein Außerirdischer ist. Lana erzählt Clark, dass Lionel sie zu der Heirat mit Lex gezwungen hat. Daraufhin will Clark Lionel töten, wird aber in letzter Sekunde vom Martian Manhunter (auch ein außerirdischer Comic-Held) davon abgehalten. Clark erfährt von diesem, dass Lionel tatsächlich auf seiner Seite ist. Lana hat den Entschluss gefasst sich von Lex zu trennen. Es kommt zu einer Auseinandersetzung bei der Lana von Lex geschlagen wird. Wenig später steigt Lana in ihr Auto, das kurz darauf durch eine Bombe explodiert. Lionel wird Zeuge der Explosion. Als Clark von Lanas Tod erfährt, macht er sich auf den Weg, um Lex zu stellen, da er ihn verdächtigt, Lanas Mord in Auftrag gegeben zu haben. Lionel macht sich mit einem grünen Kryptonitstein ebenfalls auf den Weg Clark aufzuhalten. Als Clark Lex zu Rede stellt, scheint dieser überrascht. Clark glaubt nicht, dass Lex von Lanas Tod nichts weiß. Ein Wesen aus der Phantom Zone, dass in den Körper eines kleinen Jungen eingedrungen ist, unterbricht die Situation. Lex kann fliehen, wird aber wenig später von der Polizei wegen des Mordes an Lana Luthor festgenommen. Das Wesen aus der Phantom Zone verlässt den Körper des Jungen und bemächtigt sich der DNA von Clark. Dadurch nimmt es die Gestalt von Clark an und es kommt zu einem Kampf, bei dem Clark seinem bösen Double (Bizarro) gegenüber unterlegen scheint. Währenddessen scheint Chloe tot zu sein. Es stellte sich in einer früheren Folge heraus, dass Chloe offenbar ein Meteor-Freak ist und durch zu häufigen Kontakt mit grünem Kryptonit über Kräfte verfügt, die bisher nicht in Erscheinung getreten sind. In der letzten Folge der Staffel wird Lois tödlich verletzt. Als Chloe Lois findet, ist diese schon verblutet. Hier kommt die verborgene Superkraft von Chloe zum Vorschein. Ihre Tränen heilen Lois und erwecken sie wieder zum Leben. Jedoch ist Chloe, nachdem sie Lois gerettet hat, völlig leblos. Lionel versucht Clark zu helfen, indem er Clarks bösem Double (Bizarro) einen grünen Kryptonitstein auf die Brust drückt, doch dieser absorbiert den grünen Kryptonitstein und „bedankt“ sich bei Lionel, weil dies seine Kräfte noch intensiviert hat. Anschließend schleudert Bizzaro Lionel durch ein Gitter. Lionel bleibt ohnmächtig in den Trümmern zurück. Der Kampf zwischen Clark und Bizarro endet vorerst unentschieden. Die beiden Gegner bewegen sich in „Supergeschwindigkeit“ aufeinander zu. Es kommt zum Zusammenprall. Clark zieht den Kürzeren und wird durch die Dammmauer geschleudert. Bizarro folgt ihm (er fliegt!). In der letzten Einstellung ist zu sehen, wie sich Bizarros Gesichtsform verändert. Siebte Staffel In der ersten Episode der siebten Staffel gelingt es Clark Bizarro mit Manhunters Hilfe zu besiegen, der ihm den Hinweis gibt, dass Sonnenlicht Bizarros Schwäche ist. Lex ertrinkt fast im Polizeiwagen nachdem der Staudamm gebrochen ist, verursacht durch Clarks und Bizarros Zweikampf, wird aber von einer mysteriösen blonden Frau (Kara/Supergirl) gerettet. Lex geht am Ende für den Mord an Lana Luthor in Untersuchungshaft. Lois gelingt es mit Clarks Hilfe Chloe ins Krankenhaus zu bringen, wo sie jedoch stirbt. Kurz darauf kehrt sie zu den Lebenden zurück. Am Ende der Episode ist Lana verkleidet in Shanghai zu sehen. Durch den Dammbruch in der ersten Episode ist das Raumschiff von Clarks Cousine Kara aufgetaucht. Trotzt der Warnung Jor-El´s, dass Kara böse Absichten hegt, nimmt Clark sie auf der Farm auf. Kara hat erhebliche Probleme ihre Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sie ist auf der Suche nach ihrem Kristall in dem die DNA von Clarks Mutter Lara gespeichert ist. In der nachfolgenden Folge wird der Hintergrund über Lanas vermeintlichen Tod sowie weitere offene Fragen der sechsten Staffel erörtert. Die gefundene Leiche Lanas war eine von Lex im Labor geklonte Kopie. Lana ist währenddessen nach der sechsten Staffel in Shanghai untergetaucht, wobei sie wichtige Unterlagen über Lex’ geheime Projekte um 33.1 archiviert hat. Lex findet sie in Shanghai, bietet ihr aber eine sichere Rückkehr nach Smallville sowie eine millionenschwere Scheidungsabfindung an. Lana nutzt diese Millionen, um eine mysteriöse Stiftung mit Namen „Isis“ zu gründen, die Menschen helfen sollen, die unter Meteoriteneinfluss Schaden genommen haben. Auch Chloe kehrt von den Toten zurück, als sich ihre Befürchtungen bestätigen, ebenfalls zu den Meteoriten-Freaks zu gehören. Mit der Fähigkeit, das Leiden anderer zu absorbieren, hat sie Lois gerettet und danach ihren schwer verletzten Körper regeneriert. Nur Clark weiht sie in ihr Geheimnis ein. Bizarro wird besiegt, Clark und Lana finden zusammen, sie wird endlich in Clarks wahre Herkunftsgeschichte eingeweiht und alles scheint einen romantischen Ausgang gefunden zu haben. Obwohl Lana sehr glücklich sein sollte, endlich mit Clark zusammen zu sein und sein Geheimnis mit ihm zu teilen, spielt sie durch die Obsession, Lex seine gerechte Strafe zu erteilen, doppeltes Spiel mit Clark. Um Geheimnisse von Lionel Luthor zu erfahren, lässt sie ihn entführen und in einer Hütte im Wald verhören. Auch ist die Isis Stiftung nicht nur karitativ. Man sieht Lana im einem versteckten Hinterraum der Stiftung sitzen, während sie Überwachungsmonitore steuert und Lex in seinem Mansion beobachtet. In einer Episode stellt sich heraus, das Clark den Kristall von Kara die ganze Zeit in der Scheune versteckt hatte. Er geht mit dem Kristall in die Festung und befreit, obwohl Jor-El ihn warnt, seine biologische Mutter Lara. Mit Lara kommt auch Zor-El, Clark böser Onkel und somit Karas Vater aus dem Kristall. In der 9. Episode kauft Lex Luthor den Daily Planet. Grant Gabriel wird der neue Chef des Daily Planet und beginnt eine Affäre mit Lois Lane. Im Laufe der Staffel stellt sich heraus, dass er Lex Luthors Bruder ist. Lex hat ihn mit der DNA seines toten Bruders geklont. In der 9. Episode kehrt Bizzaro zurück und übernimmt Clarks Leben, während dieser in der Festung gefangen ist. in der 10. Episode bewerkt Nur Chloe, dass Clark sich merkwürdig benimmt. Lana hingegen fühlt sich glücklicher als je zuvor. Bizarro verliebt sich ernsthaft in Lana und möchte mit ihr fortgehen. Jor-El befreit Clark aus der Festung, damit er Bizarro besiegt. Währenddessen bekommt Bizarro Hilfe von dem tot geglaubten Milton Fine. Dieser erzählt ihm von einem Kryptonier der eine Technologie entwickelt hat, die ihm helfen könnte, zu verhindern, dass sich sein Gesicht in Stein verwandelt wenn er in die Sonne schaut. Clark findet den Wissenschaftler vorher und dieser gibt ihm blaues Kryptonit, dieses kann Clark zwar seiner Kräfte berauben, Bizarro wird es jedoch so stark machen, dass der von Clark angenommene Körper die Kräfte nicht mehr tragen kann. Am Ende der Episode ist es Lana, die nach kurzem Zögern Bizzaro das blaue Kryptonit in die Hand drückt und ihn damit für immer vernichtet. Als Grant Lionel Luthor erzählt, das er dessen Sohn ist, lässt Lex ihn von einem Killer erschießen. In der 11. Episode (Siren) kehrt Green Arrow alias Oliver Queen zurück. Die zweite Hälfte der Staffel handelt von der Vereinigung „Veritas“, welche aus Lionel Luthor, den Queens, den Swanns und den Teagues bestand. Diese hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht den Traveller (Clark) zu beschützen und befanden sich im Besitz eines Kristalls, mit dem sie in der Lage sein sollten dem Traveller Befehle zu geben. Da dies jedoch nicht passieren sollte, wurde der Kristall versteckt! Als Lex von der Vereinigung erfährt, versucht er hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen. Bei Streitigkeiten über Veritas mit Lionel schubst Lex seinen Vater durch sein Bürofenster im vierzigsten Stockwerk, welches Lionel nicht überlebt. Lex findet mithilfe von Milton Fine, der sich als Kara ausgibt, den Kristall und es kommt zum Finale in der Festung. Der Kristall wirkt anders als erwartet, die Festung stürzt ein und begräbt einen kristallgeschwächten Clark und Lex unter sich. In der Nebenhandlung bringt Clark Brainiac (Milton Fine) um, da er Lana und Chloe ins Koma versetzt hatte, welche daraufhin erwachen. In einem Video verabschiedet sich Lana nach Ihrem Erwachen von Clark. Chloe hatte sich in einen Regierungsserver gehackt und wird verhaftet. Kara wurde von Brainiac in die Phantomzone verbannt. Achte Staffel Die achte Staffel startete am 18. September 2008 in den USA. Clark hat nach dem Einsturz der Festung seine Kräfte verloren und wird in Russland festgehalten. Die Justice League sucht nach Clark. Oliver kann ihn von den Russen „freikaufen“. Chloe wird in Montana festgehalten. An ihr werden einige Tests durchgeführt, wobei sich herausstellt, dass sie überaus intelligent ist. Gemeinsam mit Clark, Lois und Oliver kann Chloe befreit werden. Am Ende der Episode erhält Clark seine Kräfte zurück, fängt beim Daily Planet an und Chloe nimmt Jimmys Heiratsantrag an. Chloe nutzt zunehmend ihre Kräfte welche sie durch Brainiac erhalten hat. Unterdessen laufen die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen auf hochtouren. Brainiac wird versuchen Chloes Bewusstsein zu löschen um sie zu kontrollieren. Er scheitert allerdings vorerst, da Clark sie mit Jor-Els Hilfe von ihm befreien kann. Davis Bloom, ein Notarzt, erfährt von der Frau General Zods, dass er Doomsday ist und die Erde beherrschen sollte. Er verliert zunehmend die Kontrolle über sich selbst und aus Liebe zu Chloe dreht er durch und greift die Hochzeit von ihr und Jimmy an. Dabei wird Jimmy schwer verletzt und mehrere Gäste getötet. Doomsday entführt Chloe in die Festung welche von Brainiac übernommen wurde. Besetzung Clarks Vergangenheit Krypton Krypton ist Clarks Heimatplanet. Es ist eine mit einer Kristallwüste übersäte Welt im Orbit einer roten Sonne (die im Gegensatz zu einer gelben Sonne wie im Fall der Erde die Superkräfte der Kryptonier unterdrückt). Clark wurde von seinem Vater Jor-El auf die Erde geschickt, um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen und über die Erde zu herrschen. Thematisiert wird dieser Handlungsstrang in der vierten Staffel von Smallville. In der siebten Staffel erfährt Clark mehr über seine Familie in Krypton. Er lernt seine leibliche Mutter kennen, die als Projektion in der Festung der Einsamkeit gespeichert ist. Jor-Els Bruder scheint eine Dreiecksbeziehung zu Clarks leiblichen Eltern zu führen. Die nicht erwiderte Liebe von Clarks Mutter versucht dieser mit Gewalt zu erzwingen, als beide das erste Mal die Erde erkundschaften. Clark lernt, sein Schicksal nicht als Tyrann, sondern als Vorbild und Erretter der Welt zu verstehen. Jor-El Jor-El ist Clarks leiblicher Vater, ein hoher kryptonischer Würdenträger, der mit seiner Heimatwelt unterging. Von Folge zu Folge gerät sein – wie Clark am Anfang dachte – toter Vater mehr und mehr in das Rampenlicht (in Form einer Stimme und Wutausbrüchen, die Clark leiden lassen sowie dem „Zeichen seiner Ahnen“ auf Clarks Brust) von Smallville. In dem Raumschiff, mit welchem Clark auf die Erde gekommen ist, waren irgendwie die Kräfte und Gedanken seines „richtigen“ Vaters „eingespeichert“. Jor-El möchte seinen Sohn dazu bringen, sein Schicksal zu erfüllen und Herrscher über die Erde zu werden. Clark jedoch hat andere Pläne. Er hat sich schon zu sehr an die Erde, seine neue Familie und Freunde gewöhnt und möchte lieber ein normales Leben führen. Jonathan geht allerdings einen Pakt mit Jor-El ein, weswegen sich Clark Jor-Els Willen beugen muss. Nach drei Monaten kehrt er aber wieder zurück. Im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte von Smallville ändert sich das Bild von Jor-El und es wird zweifelhaft, dass Clark wirklich über die Erde herrschen sollte. Jor-Els Geist wird, nachdem Clark das Raumschiff zerstört, in die indianischen Höhlen transferiert. In den Superman-Filmen ist Jor-El nichts anderes als ein Fragen beantwortendes Computerprogramm mit der Stimme von Clarks Vater. So erkennt Jor-El in Superman Returns nicht, dass der, der da vor ihm steht, nicht Clark sondern Lex Luthor ist. Bei Smallville dagegen ist Jor-El eine hochentwickelte künstliche Intelligenz, die direkt in das Geschehen eingreift. Außerdem hat er unglaubliche Fähigkeiten. Er kann Kryptonier ihrer Kräfte berauben und Erdlinge mit kryptonischen Kräften ausstatten. Des Weiteren kann er von Menschen Besitz ergreifen und besitzt hellseherische Fähigkeiten. So stattet er Jonathan Kent mit kryptonischen Fähigkeiten aus, damit er Clark zur Vernunft bringt, als dieser sich absichtlich der Wirkung von rotem Kryptonit aussetzte. Als Clark sein Versprechen, rechtzeitig zur Festung der Einsamkeit zurückzukehren, nicht hielt, hat Jor-El ihm seine Kräfte genommen. Des Weiteren ergreift er oft Besitz von Lionel Luthor, der dann ebenfalls kryptonische Fähigkeiten besitzt (aber nur solange, wie er im Bann von Jor-El steht), um noch größere Handlungsfreiheit zu haben und Clark Botschaften, Hinweise und Vorhersagen zu übermitteln. Im amerikanischen Original wird Jor-El von Terence Stamp gesprochen, welcher in Superman II – Allein gegen alle den General Zod gespielt hat. Kal-El Kal-El ist Clarks kryptonischer Name. Es ist auch gleichzeitig sein „böser“ Teil, der mächtiger ist als der „übliche“ Clark, da er fliegen kann und zielstrebiger ist. Nachdem Clark wieder zur Erde zurückgekehrt ist, wird er von seinem bösen Alter Ego kontrolliert. Er hat die Aufgabe, einen Kristall, der sich in Lex Luthors Besitz befand, zu finden und ihn zur Höhle zu bringen, um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Dies gelingt ihm auch; Martha befreit Clark dann allerdings von seinem bösen Ich, indem sie ihn mit schwarzem Kryptonit in Berührung bringt. Daraufhin werden der gute Clark und der böse Kal-El wieder getrennt. Kryptonit Das Mineral, Kryptonit genannt, stammt von Clarks/Kal-Els Heimatwelt Krypton. Es tauchten bisher fünf verschiedene Kryptonitformen in der Serie auf: grünes, rotes, schwarzes, silbernes und blaues. * Grünes Kryptonit: Das grüne Kryptonit hat seit dem Metoritenregen auf Smallville viele Menschen dort verändert oder ihnen eigenartige Fähigkeiten verliehen. Außerdem kann das Gestein Clarks übermenschliche Kräfte schwächen und fügt ihm große Schmerzen zu. Es kann ihn sogar töten. * Rotes Kryptonit: Die rote Form des Meteoritengesteins ist für die normalen Menschen eher harmlos, doch für Clark hat es ernsthafte Wirkungen. Wenn er damit in Berührung kommt, wird er zu einer wilden und hemmungslosen Person, denkt nicht an die Konsequenzen seines Handelns und tut Dinge nur nach Lust und Laune. Nach Kontakt verfärben sich Clarks Blutgefäße tief rot und seine Augen beginnen ebenfalls rot zu glühen. * Schwarzes Kryptonit: Als Clarks Körper von Kal-El beherrscht wurde, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit ihn von seinem Alter Ego zu trennen: mit schwarzem Kryptonit. Schwarzes Kryptonit entsteht, wenn das grüne Kryptonit sehr stark erhitzt wird. Anstatt zu schmelzen, wandelt es sich in einer Mischung aus Explosion und Druckwelle in schwarzes Kryptonit um. Wenn jemand mit schwarzem Kryptonit in Berührung kommt, so wird diese Person in zwei Teile gespalten: den „Guten“ und den „Schlechten“. Vergleichend hierzu dient die Folge 4.01 „Lana und Lois“ (Originaltitel: Crusade). Diese Kryptonitart wurde speziell für die Serie erfunden. * Silbernes Kryptonit: Das silberne Kryptonit kann Clark verletzen und macht ihn paranoid, er bekommt Wahnvorstellungen, die ihn dazu bringen, die zu töten, die er über alles liebt. Milton Fine kann in letzter Sekunde verhindern, dass Clark Lana umbringt, indem er den Splitter, der beim Kontakt in Clarks Blutbahn geraten ist, mit einem kryptonischen Gerät aus Clark „heraussaugt“. Er verliert schnell die Fassung und wird schnell aggressiv. Aufgetaucht zum ersten Mal in der Episode 5.07 „Silberwahn“ (Originaltitel: Splinter). * Blaues Kryptonit: Das blaue Kryptonit beraubt Clark seiner Kräfte und kommt das erste Mal in der Episode 7.08 „Blue“ vor. Clarks Superkräfte Clarks Kräfte sind von der Sonne unseres Planetensystems abhängig. In der dritten Staffel wurde dies deutlich, als es einen riesigen Magnetsturm gab, der die Sonne beeinflusste. Dadurch hatte er die Stärke seiner Fähigkeiten nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und es gab einerseits spontane Kraftschübe und andererseits spontane Schwächeanfälle. ;Schnelligkeit :Clark besitzt die Fähigkeit, sehr schnell zu laufen. So gelingt es ihm beispielsweise, eine Gewehrkugel aus der Luft zu fangen, bevor diese ihr Ziel trifft. Er erreicht dadurch auch schnell beliebige Orte, um etwa Menschen zu retten. ;Kraft :Clark besitzt unbegrenzte Kraft. Dies ermöglicht es ihm, etwa einen abstürzenden Fahrstuhl aufzuhalten oder ein Auto aus der Luft zu fangen. ;Unverwundbarkeit :Clark ist nahezu unverwundbar. Die einzigen Ausnahmen sind dabei grünes Kryptonit bzw. Dinge, die Kryptonit enthalten oder Kryptonische Waffen. ;Röntgenblick :Clark besitzt einen Röntgenblick, mit dem er etwa durch Gegenstände hindurchsehen kann, wobei Blei die einzige Ausnahme bildet ;Hitzeblick :Clark kann mit Hilfe seiner Augen Hitze erzeugen und etwa Metall zum Schmelzen bringen. ;Gehör :Clark besitzt ein Supergehör, mit dem er Geräusche auch über weite Strecken wahrnehmen kann. ;Atem :Clark besitzt die Fähigkeit, mit seiner Lungenkapazität soviel Luft aufzunehmen, dass er Gegenstände und Wände wegpusten kann. Auch kann Clark mit seinem Atem Dinge Einfrieren. Weblinks * * Offizielle Website von The CW * Offizielle Infoseite von RTL II * Deutscher Episodenführer * Smallville Wiki (englisch) Kategorie:Fernsehserie (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Mystery-Fernsehserie Kategorie:Science-Fiction-Fernsehserie ang:Smallville ar:??????? bg:??????? (??????) bs:Smallville (serija) ca:Smallville cs:Smallville da:Smallville el:Smallville en:Smallville es:Smallville eu:Smallville fi:Smallville fr:Smallville (série télévisée) he:???????? hr:Smallville (serija) hu:Smallville id:Smallville (seri TV) it:Smallville (serie televisiva) ja:???·?????? ko:??? lb:Smallville mk:??????? (?? ??????) nl:Smallville no:Smallville (TV-serie) pl:Tajemnice Smallville pt:Smallville (série) ru:????? ????????? (??????????) sk:Smallville sq:Smallville sr:??????? (?? ??????) sv:Smallville th:??????????? tr:Smallville uk:???????? ???????? (??????) zh:????